A Date?
by bluerosety
Summary: Sakura is tired of Naruto getting in the way of her's and Sasuke's 'love'. What is there to do, but put Naruto with someone else! Shounenai.
1. Chapter 1

**Brt: **Hello, I'm back with another story for _Naruto_!

**Warnings/Disclaimer: **It will never be mine. Shounen-ai, s/g, slight cuss words, total ooc, and weirdness!

**Summary: **Sakura is tired of Naruto always getting in 'the way' of her and Sasuke's 'love', solution? Why, put Naruto with someone else! But why is Sasuke with them as they find someone?

(Prologue)

The Plan

* * *

"Sakura-chan, why are we going to Hinata-san's house again?" Naruto asked for the tenth time. He knew that Sakura was up to something, he knew it because she had being acting nice that morning. That morning which was their day off, and the morning he had promised to sleep all day. Sadly, he wasn't counting on the pink-haired girl to show up at his apartment asking to have breakfast. Strangely enough, she hadn't asked Sasuke to go with her. Naruto could practically see hell freezing over. They walked until they turned a corner, and came face-to-face with no other but the great Uchiha Sasuke, himself.

"Sasuke-kun!" the girl exclaimed, "what are you doing here?" she asked, and Sasuke raised a fine brow.

"Walking." Oh, what a smart answer, his attention was quickly change to Naruto. "Hey dobe."

"DON'T call me that," he said, a little pleased that The Uchiha had immediately noticed him.

"Whatever, what are you two going?"

"We're going to Hinata-san's house, and ask her to come to breakfast with us. Want to come with us?" The blond explained and asked.

"Sure, is that OK Sakura?" he asked the pink-haired girl, but in truth he could care less what the girl had to say, but it was still polite to ask.

"Sure, um, Sasuke-kun," she began shyly, "can I talk to you for a moment?" the raven-haired teen shrugged, not really caring. "Um, in private?" and that was Naruto's cue to start walking towards the Hyuuga household.

"What is it?"

"Well, you see the only reason for me to ask Naruto to breakfast is because, well, I'm trying to set him up with Hinata." Sasuke's right eye twitched.

_So that was your plan _he thought as he pretended to look uninterested, _well, good thing I decided to go out today. _"Oh, I see, but what if Na-the dobe doesn't fall for it?" he was able to stopped himself from saying Naruto's full name.

"Um, well, I was thinking that maybe I could set him up with someone else." this time Sasuke's right eye twitched twice.

"Someone else?" he needed to find more information, after all, that was the way of a ninja.

"Um, anyone?" she was getting uncomfortable, was Sasuke actually glaring at her!

"Like?"

"Neji? Gaara? Ino? Anyone?" she suggested, Sasuke was totally loosing it. How could she think about putting _his _Naruto with Neji or Gaara! Ino -to him- was no trouble at all. In the distance Naruto sneezed, he stopped and shivered. Suddenly feeling _really _uncomfortable.

"Hey are you coming or not?" he shouted, waving at them. Sasuke turned from looking at Naruto to Sakura and smirked.

"I'll help you." he said and turned around, walking towards the impatient blond. Leaving Sakura speechless, had _THE _Uchiha actually offered to help? What an event, it should totally go in the History books! _I'll help you alright, _he thought, _Naruto _will _be with someone by the end of the day, and that someone _will _be me. _

**

* * *

Brt: I'm done with the prologue, hope you like it! C-ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brt: **Thanks for reading and reviewing! If you don't like to see the characters ooc, please leave. If you don't like shounen-ai... then leave, other then that... enjoy!

Second Chapter:

Hyuuga Hinata

* * *

The walk to the Hyuuga household was uneventful, and silent... OK, so the last one was a lie, Naruto was talking with Sasuke about new techniques, which the Uchiha was half paying attention to. He was thinking of a way to make Hinata stay away from his blond. He knew that the Hyuuga girl had a huge crush on the blond, he saw how the girl blushed whenever the dobe talked to her. It was practically written all over the place! Hyuuga Hinata had a crush on _his _blond!

Sakura wasn't paying attention, too focus on her small plan, she needed to think of a way to make Naruto and Hinata stay together. That way, she would also spend time with her Sasuke-kun. The pink-haired teen blushed from her thoughts.

"Hey are you listening to me!" the blond waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face. The raven-haired teen blinked and took a hold of Naruto's hand to stopped him. They stayed looking at each other, holding hands, when Sakura interrupted them.

"Are you two OK?" she asked, a little annoyed that her Sasuke wasn't paying attention to her. Her little question made the two fall from their cloud-nine, and cruel reality came crushing down on them. Sasuke let Naruto's hand go, and both teens turned to stare at Sakura with matching blushes. This however, didn't stopped Sasuke from glaring at the girl, who _oh-so _interrupted one of his most favorite moments! Oh, he was pissed. After a few minutes, they finally arrived at Hinata-san's house.

"OK Naruto," Sakura began, "you have to ask her to have breakfast with us." she instructed.

"Why does it has to be me?" he asked, however she didn't say more, and Sasuke glared.

_She's good, making it seem like he's asking her on a date. _He thought, _but not matter how smart she's, _nobody_ is taking _my _blond! _

Naruto knocked three times before the door was opened by Hinata herself. "Naruto-kun!" she blushed seeing the blond on her doorstep. Nurato gaved her a bright smile.

"Hey Hinata-san, we were wandering if you wanted to have breakfast with us!" the girl blushed.

"Um... I, well, s-sure...I'll go."

"Great!" Hinata told her family that she was going with some friends, and they left. Sakura insisted on going to the new place were was only for serving breakfast, they agreed and entered. Sasuke sat besides Naruto, whom sat by the window. Hinata sat across from him and Sakura sat besides her, she was mad because she wanted to seat besides Sasuke.

"So, what should we get?" Naruto said, opening the menu folder and frown.

"What's the matter, dobe." Sasuke asked.

"Well, here." the blond said, handing the menu to him. Sasuke took it from him and he raised a brow.

"What is this?" he asked. Sakura grabbed one of the menus, "I can't understand any word of it." and it was true, the handwriting was either bad, or it was in another language. A waiter came to their table.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Um, do you have pancakes?" Naruto asked, not really trusting that the food that they had listed was edible.

"Yes."

"I'll have a plate of them." the blond ordered a 'normal' dish. Sasuke also order pancakes, as well as the girls. Not sense in ordering something they didn't know what it was. Half way through the meal, Sakura spoke.

"So, Hinata... do you have a crush on someone?" she asked innocently, the raven-haired girl choked on her milk, and she blushed crimson.

"Well, I um, y-yes." she confessed.

"Oh, who?" Sakura asked.

_Damn, _Sasuke curse, _I get it know, she's trying to make Hinata slip up and tell her feeling for Naruto! Quick! I need to think of something! _"Sakura, I don't think that's something you should asked her."

"Alright, but at least describe him." she said, not letting the matter dropped. Finally, Hinata agreed.

"Um, he, he's fun to be around with, he has blond hair," at this point, she was looking at Naruto, "beautiful sky-blue eyes, and a energetic personality. Although he's not so smart, and he gets in trouble really easy." she stopped, and blushing even more. Naruto was silent and, both Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for the blond's reaction.

"Wow, he sounds like a good person Hinata-san!" All three felled anime style.

"I... I guess he is." she said, a little sad that Naruto didn't get her meaning, like she had said before; Naruto wasn't so smart.

"You should probably tell him." the blond kept saying, "isn't that right Sasuke?" the mention teen smiled, glad that Naruto didn't understand.

"I don't know any thing about that." he said, glad that he hadn't the need to thing of anything.

"But if you like, or love someone, you should tell them!" _Good advice coming from me. _Naruto thought. Suddenly, Hinata stood, "is there something wrong?" he asked her.

"No, I-i need to go, I'll see you later. Bye Sakura-chan." with that she left.

"Naruto! You moron!" Sakura said, mad that her plan had failed.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing! That's the problem!" the girl accused him, "are you really that stupid?" she slumped on her seat, and took out a piece of paper and pencil. She then crossed something out. "Well, that didn't go to well." Sasuke glared at her. "Anyways, let's find Ino." she stood and started walking towards the door.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto stopped the Uchiha from leaving, "did I say something bad?"

"No, you said something good. I guess you're not so dumb." it took a few seconds for Naruto to realize that his rival had both complemented him and insulted him.

"Shut-up, teme!" well, at least they finished their breakfast. The two boys walked behind Sakura, whom was planing her next move.

_Great, Hinata was no help at all, I just hope Ino is better. _And across from the village, at a flower shop a certain blond girl sneeze.

**

* * *

Brt: Ok, that was not good, but there's a reason! Hinata is not out of the picture just yet! Thanks for reading! ;D Next chapter, it's Ino, and I hope it will have more humor!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brt: **Thanks for reading. Here's finally the update!

Third Chapter:

Ino Yamanaka… and Shikamaru Nara?

* * *

As they walked down the street towards Ino's workplace, Naruto couldn't help but notice the thoughtful looks of his two companions. _What are they thinking? _The blond thought to himself, following the other two, _and why are we going to visit Ino anyways? It's not like she and Sakura get along!_ Sasuke meanwhile was trying to figure a way for him to take Naruto away from Sakura. She, he convince himself, was _not _a good role model; what did that have to do with everything else was beyond him!

"Here we are!" Sakura exclaimed entering the shop, successful in scaring some of the few costumers there. "Hey! Where are you Ino pig?" the girl asked as she couldn't find the blond girl. As they got near the counter, they discovered Shikamaru Nara, head on the counter, asleep. Well, at least that's how it looked. The black-haired teen stirred and stood up, glaring at the three teens in front of him.

"Can't anybody get a good nap anymore? Seriously, how troublesome." Shikamaru said, "What do you want?" he asked them and Sakura glared at him for his rudeness.

"Where's Ino Pig? And what are _you _doing _here_?" she asked with equal rudeness. Shikamaru sighed; people were so rude these days.

"Ino went to deliver some flowers to an old lady, and _I'm _working here." He told them and the others just stared at him in disbelief.

"No, seriously, why are you here?" Sakura asked again, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"-Sigh- I'm here because I offered to help Ino with her work, happy now?" he responded, taking noticed that Sasuke was staring at Naruto, who was looking at some yellow and white flowers. The dark-haired teen smirked, _its way too obvious Uchiha. _He thought seeing the calm expression of the other teen while looking at the blond.

_Damn! This day sucks! _Sakura thought in frustration, _my plan was a simple one! But thanks to Hinata-chan and Ino pig it's all ruin! And not to mention that I can't set up Shikamaru and Naruto now! _

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked, as he stood next to Sasuke. He also wonder what time it was, and if he could still had some time to go to his apartment and sleep the rest of the day off. Now that he thought about it, he also wonder why Kakashi-sensei had given them a day off; oddly enough, Iruka-sensei was also taking a day off. How weird.

"Lets go." The pink-haired girl said, pushing Naruto aside making him lose his balance. Luckily, Sasuke was able to catch him, and he helped Naruto gain his balance, both having pink on their cheeks. They said goodbye to Shikamaru, whom after seeing them leave smiled.

Way _too obvious! _He thought, "I wonder when all of this will end. What do you think Ino?" he asked, and the blond-haired girl stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't know." She said.

"Why didn't you come out?"

"I knew that Sakura was up to something."

"Oh? Like what?" he question her.

"Of what I know so far is that it has something to do with Naruto and a list."

"A list? Do you think is something bad?" he asked, his eyes showing concerned for his friend. Ino turned to stared at him, her light blue eyes shining with mischief and a grin on her face.

"I wouldn't say it was _bad_, it's more of finding a way to put two unlikely people together!" She said, and Shikamaru put a hand on his head, things finally clicking together.

"-Sigh- how troublesome."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The trio were walking in silence, each having their own thoughts, "so, what do we do now?" Naruto asked a second time.

"How about you agree to go out on a date with me?" A smooth voice said besides Naruto and they all turned to look at the person.

"Neji!" Sakura said with delight, her foul mood disappearing. Sasuke said it with anger and shock. Meanwhile, Neji ignore them and he kept on smiling at Naruto, who blushed and gawk at him. With a shaky voice, Naruto asked…

"Did… did you just said a _date?!_"

**

* * *

Brt: Finally, another chapter done! Thanks to all who reads this! Hey, is anyone having trouble with their alert messages? Because I am; new stories, review, and update alerts messages are getting sent with delays (for me is about 4-5 days later! Or maybe it's just me…XD). Anyways, thank-you all!**


End file.
